Give Into Me
by Accio-love55
Summary: A story about Beau and Chiles. It does not follow the movie! Only rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, this is a little different than other stories. I know that many people probably haven't seen ****Country Stron****g but I just saw it and I loved it so much. So instead of writing a story following the movie, I am going to write my own story about Beau Hutton and Chiles Stanton. I am going to try my hardest to get the characters right to how they are in the movie but it isn't going to have much to do with the movie. If you read it please review. Oh! And just so you all know, I have no beta to read over my story so I'm sorry if there are spelling and grammar errors throughout the duration of the story. My only spell checker is on the computer so it might not catch everything.**

**Disclaimer: Last thing, I don't own Country Strong or any of the characters. I only write about them.**

**Enjoy =)**

Chapter 1:

A soft tap on the shoulder was all it took to wake up a sleeping brunette. "Chiles wake up! We need to get to work not before Clint kills us for being late again."

Chiles groaned and opened her eyes at her roommate and best friend, Ginny. "Gin, it is way too early for you to be howling at me to wake up."

"Chiles, it's nearly 9. We have work in an hour and I know how long it takes you to get ready Miss. Dallas." Ginny said smirking and laughed when she got a glare sent in her direction. "Get your ass up before I rip you out of your bed myself and throw you into the shower. I've done it once to you don't make me do it again."

The thought of that memory was enough to get Chiles right out of bed and running into the bathroom while yelling, "I'm up, I'm up!"

After forty-five minutes Chiles was sitting in the small apartment's living room waiting for Ginny. "I thought that I took forever to get ready!" She called out in a teasing voice. She gave a warm laugh when her roommate yelled out, 'Shut it!'

Chiles stood up from the couch and straightened out her white strapless dress which fell to the tops of her knees. Her put on her black cardigan knowing that the bar she worked at would be cold. She slipped on her black knee high boots and looked up and saw Ginny standing there smirking. "What is the smirk for Gin?"

The roommate laughed softly. "You trying to look all pretty for a certain co-worker Chiles?"

The brunette let out a sigh. "How many times do I need to tell you Gin, I have no feelings for that man. Maybe its Clint I want to look all pretty for." She finished with a bat of her eyes which she had applied black eye shadow and some black eye liner to make her eyes pop.

The two girls laughed and walked out of the apartment locking the door behind them and heading down the hall down the three flights of stairs it took to get to the lobby and out to the street. The two laughed and joked all the way to _The Roadhouse_ which was the local bar they worked at. They walked in right at ten when they were due in.

Ginny walked behind the counter right to the register that she was at for most of her shift. Chiles went straight to the back to talk to Clint, their boss.

Clint was a man in his early sixties; he was a kind hearted man and was like a father figure for Chiles. Around the town he was known for helping people who have less than him and he is the one that everyone goes to when they had a problem. He was also known for being the founder of many of the no names who went on to become known.

Once he heard a knock on the door he looked up from his paper work and laughed. "You know you don't need to knock child." He yelled out knowing it was Chiles.

The young girl walked into his office closing the door behind him. "Good morning Clint." She said in a sweet voice, batting her eye lashes at him.

Clint sighed knowing she wanted something. "And how many times have I told you to just ask when you want something inside of some in here acting like a sweet little angel." He gave her a smirk. "I raised you since you were eight years old and you're what, twenty-two now? I think I know how to read you dearie. What is it you want this time?"

The older man and the young girl had a very strong bond. Chiles parent's left her when she was eight and since Clint had already been like family to her, he took her into his care so he was the closest thing to family she had.

"I want to sing tonight." She said as she sat across from him. She saw Clint's face warp into a worried look. "It won't turn into last time Clint I promise. I won't freeze and get embarrassed and rush out of the bar. I've been practicing and I think that this time I can really do it. I promise, please give me this chance."

Chiles had a dream of becoming a big name in the music world since she was a child. She had seen videos of her as a child going around the house singing and dancing. In her eyes becoming a big name star was the only way she would get out of the small Tennessee town that she had lived in her whole life.

After what seemed like hours Clint finally let out a small puff of air. "I guess if you think you're ready to try again you can. But, I'm having you go after Beau that way the crowd is already warmed up and ready for a good show. Maybe that will help this time round. I don't want to see you get embarrassed like before, are you sure this is what you want Chiles?"

"More than anything Clint. I promise I won't let you down this time!" She said in a squeal and leap up from her chair running across the desk to give him a big hug. "I promise I won't disappoint you like last time."

Clint hugged her back. "Child you could never disappoint me, no matter what you decide to do in life you will never disappoint me." He looked right at her brown eyes. "You know that right? You could never be a disappointment to me. You and this bar are the two things I am the proudest of. I can't decide which I like more though; the bar does make me money." He gave her a warm smile. "Which I think you should have been doing as of, oh fifteen minutes ago."

They shared a laugh and the brunette nodded. "I get it, I'll go to work." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for giving me a second chance and not giving up on me old man." She spoke softly and started to walk towards the door of his office. "I know you always give people second chances in life but I owe you so much for everything you've done for me." She gave him a slight nod as she walked out of the door and out to the bar to talk to Ginny.

"I'm performing tonight." She announced while biting her lower lip and playing with the hem of her white dress.

Her best friend's eyes widen. "Chillie, are you sure that's a smart idea? I mean remember last time you performed?"

Chiles glared at Ginny, "First of you know I hate when you call me 'Chillie'. Second I am sure I can do it this time. I've been practicing so I feel good about trying again. I need to get over this fear of singing in front of people if I want to see my name with all the big names." They turned when she heard the door open to single their first customer. "Good Morning Duke!" Chiles turned back to Ginny. "Guess I gotta start working now. I don't get why Clint thought it would be a good idea to serve breakfast. Now everyone will just here all day long."

As the time dwelled on Chiles lost track of what time it truly was. She went through the basics of her work routine. Since she was a waitress at _The Roadhouse_ she just went around to each of the tables, and at each table she did one of her smiles depending on the mood of the table. She would then give the orders to Ginny at the counter who would pass them to the cook, who would then make the order, pass it back to Ginny who would call Chiles over to bring it to the table. This went on for three hours until there was a change in the way it all worked. At one P.M. a new cook came in to fill in for the cook who was there.

The cook who came in was Beau Hutton. He was six feet tall, blue eyed and sandy blonde hair. He was known for wearing his white ten gallon hat, and his amazing vocal chords. Beau was always found at the bar at night performing on the stage. Beau was meant to be in front of people, he always put on a good show and the crowd was never disappointed in his singing.

As he walked in his boots clanked on the floor and he said hi to the customers as he walked in. He tucked his black and white plaid shirt into his denim jeans and stopped as he got close to Chiles. "Aw hell Barbie, you trying to get extra tips today?"

Beau and Chiles had always had a, odd, relationship. The entire town had believed that they would end up together but it seemed like they fought it from happening. Beau was always going out with different girls and they were always at each other's throats either arguing or teasing each other.

Chiles smiled at the customer she was helping and turning to face Beau. "No. I try to actually look decent at work to keep customers coming back. There is a reason your back at the fryer and I'm actually with the customers." She gave him her, 'go away' smile and turned back to the customer. This caused Beau to walk into the kitchen laughing.

By seven P.M rolled around Chiles and Ginny were both exhausted. They went back to their apartment to change to go back to the bar for Chiles to perform.

Chiles was going through her closet to find the perfect outfit while Ginny was lying on Chiles bed. "Beau was looking cute today." Ginny hinted.

"You can have him Gin. I have no interest in him. How many times must I tell you that?" Chiles sighed as she pushed her clothes around her closet. She picked a red spaghetti strapped dress that fell just below her knees. She grabbed a pair of her brown boots and changed. "And anyway, even if I did like him he has no interest in me what so ever so it wouldn't even matter."

Ginny let out a snort. "Are you serious Chiles. That boy has been in love with you since you two kissed when you were fourteen and he was sixteen. You don't see the way he watches you from the kitchen when you make your rounds to the customers."

Chiles glared at her. "You promised not to bring up that day! We made a pact we wouldn't talk about mine and his kiss if we never talked about you sleeping with Simon after prom!" She let out a laugh when Ginny threw a pillow at her. "Oh you don't like when I bring up your past but you can bring up mine?" She threw the pillow back at Ginny and finished getting ready.

"Gin, what if I freeze up again tonight? I'll be even more embarrassed then last time because Beau is going before me." She looked at herself in the mirror then turned to face her best friend who was now standing next to her.

"Chiles, you will do amazing. You want to be a big star and this is the first step. You get up on that stage and sing your little heart out. You will do amazing."

After a small pep talk the two departed and returned to the bar. When they got there Beau was already on the stage doing his set. Chiles turned to Ginny. "I don't think I can do it." The moment the words left her mouth Clint came up behind them rubbing Chiles back.

"It's not too late to back down. I can have Beau do more songs when he's done." He offered in a soft tone. His frown grew when Chile's shook her head and walk to sit by the stage for when Beau was done. She smiled as she watched him play, he was so care free on the stage and he could play to a stadium full of people and not care. She was memorized by his voice and kept watching him through his set. When it was her turn she walked past him as she went into the stage.

Before she reached the microphone Beau gently grabbed onto her arm. "Good luck Chiles." He said, releasing her arm and joining the crowd of people.

Chiles reached her spot in front of the microphone and looked out at the crowd. "Hi y'all. I'm going to sing some songs for you tonight, if that's okay with you guys." The crowd let out a small cheer which was nowhere close to how loud they were when Beau was up. The band started to play the start of the song behind her and she missed her cue to go. "Sorry, one more time." The band stopped playing and started to play again and she once more missed her cue.

She looked out to the crowd and she felt like she was going to pass out. She suddenly felt extremely over heated and she started to lose focus. She went to flee off the stage when she felt a hand on each of her hips. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder to be met with a sandy blond scruffy beard, which she knew right away belonged to Beau.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly so no one would hear them. Instead of being given an answer he just started to sing.

"_I remember when you said your father's asleep I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with me,So wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with me."_

Chile gave him a small smile when she realized what he was doing. She softly began to sing the lyrics with him.

"_Here we go,Just lose control and let your body give in,To the beat,Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,Is this love Or, Just sexual desire,We're gonna start a fire!_

_I remember drinking as the stars were falling,I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with me,So wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with we go,Just lose control and let your body give in,To the beat,Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,Is this love Or,Just sexual desire,We're gonna start a fire!"_

Chiles stopped singing and let Beau sing the next verse of the song by himself. As he sang he ignored the crowd and just sang looking down at her, his eyes not leaving her at all.

"_Here we go,Just lose control and let your body give in,To the beat,Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,Is this loveOr, Just sexual desire,We're gonna start a fire!"_

For the next verse Beau stopping singing and gave Chiles a look to signal for her to sing it. Chiles froze up for a moment but left his hand on the small of her back rubbing her back in small smiles to give her confidence. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile and sang. Her eyes staying locked with his as she sang.

"_Taking chances in the back of your car,We burn and on my radio is "Rockin' in a Free World,S.O. obsessed,Oh you make me such a mess,Why can't this just last forever, why, why, why?So wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with me,So wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with me."_

Once she had finished singing they both started sang the rest of the song together, their eyes still locked and Beau's hand still on her back.

"_So wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with me,So wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with we go,Just lose control and let your body give in,To the beat,Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,Is this love Or,Just sexual desire,We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!Here we go,Just lose control and let your body give in,To the beat,Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,Is this love Or, Just sexual desire,We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!"_

They shared one last smile at the end of the song and finally faced the crowd who were all cheering for them. Chiles blushed a deep shade of red and took a few steps away from Beau. She mouthed, '_Thank you"._ To him and he slowly left the stage giving her a tip of his hat. He took a seat right where she had been sitting during his set and watching her.

Beau smiled as he watched her dance around the stage singing her heart out. Once she had finished he stood up and was cheering and clapping for her. He looked around and saw that Ginny was smirking at him and his cheeks grew pink.

He laughed as he watched Chiles get off the stage and run straight to Clint to give him a huge hug then go over to the bar to order a drink. Beau got up and went over to Clint.

"Your girl did good up there tonight." Beau stated, his never leaving her direction at the bar. He heard Clint let out a laugh and respond, "Yeah, all because of you. Thank you for doing that."

Beau tilted his hat down over his eyes because he was again embarrassed that he was caught. He finally looked up at Clint. "You know I'd do anything for her." He smiled when Clint nodded his head and then looked over at the bar where Beau's eyes had returned.

He heard Clint tell him to go to her and he looked at the older gentlemen like he had four heads. "Are you insane? She doesn't want anything to do with me. She had her head so high up in the sky she doesn't even know that I…." he stopped talking and looked at Clint who had an all knowing smirk on his face.

"She doesn't know that you love her? Is that what you were going to say boy?" Clint spoke with a sparkle in his eyes. "I know for a fact she finds you very frustrating because she can't understand you. I also know that she banned Ginny from speaking of the time you two kissed a few years back." He laughed when he saw Beau's shocked expression. "Yes, I know about the kiss that took place, eight years ago. Chiles is like my daughter, do you really think she doesn't tell me things?"

The blond let out a chuckle. "I guess you do know some stuff. But wouldn't give me the time of day though, not when she so badly wants to leave this town. Why would she want anything to do with the guy who will stay here forever?" As he spoke he looked down at the napkin on the table and started to rip the corners off.

Clint patted Beau on the back, "You never know until you try." He said as he stood up and started to walk back to his office.

Beau sighed and looked back to the bar where Chiles was talking with a few of the girls she was friends with. He watched as she laughed and tossed her hair back. He gave her a wave when their eyes met and laughed to himself when she blushed and looked down knowing she had been caught. He stood from the table and nodded his head to the back door. Chiles nodded back at him and gave her drink to Ginny. She slowly walked over to the back door and walked out. Not even a minute later Beau followed out behind her.

A/N: **I know the story is kind of all over the place but I was trying to get a basic knowledge of the characters known and who they are. The next chapter will follow up right where this one left off. Thank you for reading. I promise it will get better. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Country Strong or any of the characters. I just use them in my story. Also the song used in this chapter was 'Start a Fire' By Ryan Star. I dont own the song, I just used it for my chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much who everyone who has read this and reviewed. It meant a whole lot to me when I signed on and saw the reviews and I loved that you guys enjoy the story. Thank you so much and hopefully you will continue to enjoy my story and keep reading. Pass the story along to your friends =)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Country Strong I only write about the characters.**_

_**Enjoy =)**_

_Chiles was leaning against the wall of the building right next to the door. She bit her lip as she waited for Beau. She wondered what he wanted to talk about. She did not get why he wanted her attention across the bar and why he nodded towards the door. That had seemed to be their code for leaving a room or a building to talk. They had created it when they were younger. _

_An eight year old Chiles sat in Clint's living room after her parent's funeral. Clint had everyone back to his house for a reception and so they could talk about good things about her parents. The young girl was sitting in a wooden chair that belonged at the kitchen table, but was currently in the corner of the living room. She watched everyone laugh and joke about fond memories about her parents but she didn't understand how they could laugh. Her parents were dead. _

_She stopped looking at the people gathered and looked down at the ground. She closed her eyes tightly and pinched her arm hard hoping she would wake up from this dream. She opened her eyes and saw her black dress and her black mary-jane shoes. Her eyes shifted slightly upward and saw a pair of black cow boy boots. She followed the boots up and saw black jeans, then her eyes rose to see a black pinstriped shirt and lastly she was greeted by the bluest eyed boy she had known. "Beau, I'm not up being teased right now." She spoke softly._

_The young cow boy smiled at her and said, "I wasn't planning on teasing you small fry. You wanna, get out of here?" He nodded his head towards the door._

"_Beau, it's a reception for my parents. I can't just leave." She put her head back down to look at the ground. _

_The boys face dropped. "Clint said it would okay if you left for a while, you know, go out to clear your head. He made me promise to stay with you though, so you don't do anything destructive." When he saw that she did not look up at him. "Chiles, you know your parent's wouldn't want you sitting here looking at your shoes all day. So get up and come for a walk with me."_

"_Why should I listen to you? You hate me. Who says you won't just get us lost and then run away from me." She sighed. "I may only be eight Beau but I know you are trouble. You've been nothing but mean to me for our whole life and your two years older than me. Aren't you supposed to be nice to the younger person? What have I ever done to you Beau?" _

_Beau sighed and rubbed his face. "Chiles, it's what we do. I'm older, which means I tease you and you get angry at me. You call me names; maybe smack me around a bit but no matter what that doesn't mean I don't like you. So get your tiny fanny off that chair before I throw you over my shoulder and haul you out of here myself."_

_The mourning girl laughed. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." She sat up and glared at him. She crossed her arms over her stomach and waited. She smirked when she saw Beau turn around but then she let out a squeal when he turned and picked her up effortlessly. She slammed on his back and kicked her legs around hoping it would get him to let her down. She heard him tell Clint that they would be back in a while. _

"_Beau Hutton you put me down right this moment!" she said as she as she continued to pound on his back with her tiny fists. After he started walking down the side walk saying hello to everyone they passed by. Finally he set her feet on the ground to let her walk. _

_Before she could run away from him, he held onto her arm and started to walk towards a small park off the road. "You are going to stay here and relax and than once you're not mopping around we will go back and join everyone to have a grand old time talking about your parents. Got it?" He smirked when she nodded at him and he led them to the swings. _

"_It's not fair Beau." She spoke softly as she sat on one of the two swings. She started to swing herself back and forth. She smiled softly when she felt him stand behind her and push her forward. "Why do I have to live without them? I know they weren't the best people but why did they leave me?"_

"_Chiles, you know it isn't your fault. After your daddy's accident you know it really hurt your mother. They both loved you every much. It was all just one big accident." He said as he stopped her from swinging and turned her to look at him._

_Chiles looked down at the ground. "Beau, my momma didn't love me. If she did she wouldn't have left me too." She felt tears began to cluster and threaten to spill. She couldn't stop the tears, she finally let out all the tears she had and just cried. She felt Beau lift her from the swing and carry her over to the picnic bench. "She left me Beau. She left me alone with no one here to take care of me. She didn't even think of me! She just gave up like she forgot about me. She didn't even want to try, she just killed herself." _

_Beau tightened his grip around the girl and pushed her head on his shoulder to let her cry. He laced one hand in her hair and used his free hand to rub her back. "Sweets, it's not your fault. She did love you I know she did. She just wasn't in a good state; she and your daddy had been together since they were our age. She was just hurt and upset and I'm sure she regrets it now, not being able to see you grow up. And you're not alone silly girl. You got the whole town to protect you, and Clint was thinking about you living with him since he's always been like family to you. It's what your parents wanted too." He paused. "And if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here. No matter what time it is, you just run to me and I will try to fix your pain."_

_The sobbing girl laughed softly. "Why would you do that Beau? You don't like me." She said as she wiped her tears away and looked at him. "I feel like we're grownup already. I mean, we're talking like grownups talk, we've gone through what grownups go through. I'm only eight Beau! I'm not supposed to have no parents yet."_

"_And I'm only ten Chiles. We will get through this together okay. When we are together we can be grownups and talk about grownup things, only when we are alone together. But when we are around others we act how we should. You act eight and I'll act ten. I will continue to be a pain in your butt and you will return everything I dish out." He kissed her forehead. "You ready to head back?"_

_Chiles shook her head and moved her head closer to his neck. "Can we stay here a little while longer?" she asked. She smiled when she felt him nod his head. "Thank you."_

"_Anything for you." He mumbled as he went back to rubbing her back._

Chiles was snapped out of her memory by a chuckle. Her eyes snapped up and saw Beau standing there smirking. "What?" she asked.

Beau shot her a smile, "You looked so peaceful there, what were you thinking about?" He laughed when she blushed. "Chiles, I told you that you can talk to me about anything." He saw her blush.

"I was thinking about the day in the park after my parent's funeral. We were so young then." She said as she looked at the ground then back up at him. "How come you wanted to talk out here?"

The cowboy shuffled his boot on the pavement. "Well, it's coming close to the anniversary of your parent's death. I know you normally get all depressed and lock yourself in your room until Ginny calls me over, but I thought that maybe this year we could take a trip. Just you and me, we will get as far away as we can. I was thinking of going to L.A. You've always wanted to go there."

She looked at the ground. "Beau, is that a good idea? Do you honestly think it will be better if I leave town? Are you sure going to L.A. would be the right thing?"

Beau sighed. "I was worried you would say that, I mean I already got the plane tickets, and got the hotel." He said with a small smirk. "Oh, and I got us two tickets to that Carrie Underwood girl you like so much." He went to talk back into the bar. "I suppose I'll go find any other girl who will want to go with me."

"Beau Hutton!" Chiles squealed and ran at him hugging him. "Beau, where did you get the money to do all that?" She asked hitting his arms after she hugged him. "You know not to spend that much money on me so where did you get it?"

Beau blushed a deep shade of red. "Well I've been saving up for about two years for the plane tickets and the hotel. The concert tickets are a fourth from me, a fourth from Ginny and half from Clint." He looked up at the sky. "We all figured that it would be best for you to get out of Nashville for a week. You always said you dreamed about going to a beach, we have a chance to. So, go to California with me?"

Chiles squealed again. "I'll need to go shopping for a good swim suit. Can we really go to the beach Beau? And walk on the Walk of Fame? Pick out a spot for my name to go?" she smiled at him and laughed when he hugged her. 

The pair walked back into the bar after one last hug. Chiles blushed when everyone started to clap and cheer for them. Everyone was yelling congrats to them which caused the pair to laugh. Ginny ran up to them. 

"So did he propose? That's the rumor floating around the bar that you two are running off to get hitched." Ginny asked excited. "I mean I know you two aren't dating but everyone knows you two are going to end up together. Did he finally ask the question?"

The pair decided to have a bit of fun with the crowd so Beau took Chiles hand and ran up to the stage grabbing the microphone. Beau turned it on and spoke. "Y'all, can we have your attention? We have an announcement to make." He turned and winked at Chiles.

"Our big announcement is…" Chiles started but then paused smiled out to the crowd. "We're taking a trip to California!"

The whole crowd let out a groan and the two fled the bar before people stopping them to ask question. As they dashed to the exit door Beau grabbed onto Chiles hand because as much as they teased each other, he loved her company. Everyone tried to stop them to talk to them as they left but Beau protected the girl behind him, keeping her behind him while still holding onto her hand. 

They laughed together as they left the bar and started down the sidewalk. They didn't care which direction they went, they just wanted to stay together. The duo had kept their promise that they made at a young age. To age their age when they were in public but they were allowed to be adults when together. Although now that meant they could be themselves around each other and not worry about others watching them.

After walking around for a short time they ended up back in front of the bar, a perk of living in a small town. Chiles bit her lip. "Walk me home?" she asked softly. She smiled at him when he nodded his head and tipped his hat replying, "Anything for a pretty lady."

Their relationship was definitely a unique one. Since they had known each other since they were both young, they have had a crush on each other for many years. They even still acted the same way they use to when they were children. Beau would say something that would rile Chiles up and they would either get into an argument or Chiles would storm away from him angry and he would chase after her apologizing to her. There were many times throughout the year that Chiles would call Beau late at night asking him to come over because of a nightmare she had or if it was around anything that had to do with the death of her parents. Many people in the town believed that the two had been a couple for many years but everyone knew that sooner or later the two would end up together. 

Chiles had always been known as the up and coming beauty queen, and Beau was always known as her protector. For Beau's senior prom, Chiles was a sophomore and had been invited by one of Beau's friends. That senior prom was the talk of the town for months because Josh, Beau's friend, tried to get too 'handsy' with Chiles so Beau punched him square in the jaw and wouldn't let Chiles out of his sight for the rest of the night. The two were even named Prom King and Queen that night. 

Even as they grew older the two became closer and the chemistry between the two was clear as day. Where ever Chiles was it was known that Beau would be there somewhere. Now a day since Chiles was twenty-two and Beau was twenty-four, Chiles rarely got asked on dates because Beau was very protective over her. He had injured a few guys who had hurt Chiles and needless to say after the seventh kid the guys in Nashville and surrounding towns knew not to ask out Chiles. 

Despite their unique relationship, the two have never changed around each other. They have always teased and tormented each other to no ends. Most nights they leave in a fight and they start their mornings off the same way. As they walked to Chiles apartment building, they were silent. No works needed to be spoken because they both didn't want to be the first to speak the words they both wanted to say.

As they walked down the side walk a blond ran up to them. The blond girl was wearing a short denim mini skirt that barely went to mid-thigh on her along with a blue tube top that showed off her tanned stomach. Her make-up had been done up much like Chiles, intended to make her eyes pop so people would notice them. "Hi Beau." The blond finally spoke. "I've been waiting for you to call. Last night when you left you said you were gonna give me a call to know when we could _hang_ out again." After she finished speaking she gave him a wink. 

Chiles felt her heart break as she looked at the leggy blond in front of her and then looked up into the blue eyes she had known for forever. She slipped her arm away from Beau's and gave the blond a smile then turned back to Beau. "Thanks for walking me. I can handle it from here. Have fun tonight. See you at work tomorrow." She said softly as she walked away. She could hear Beau calling her name but she just walked faster. The moment she got into her apartment building she ran up the stairs to her apartment, walking straight past Ginny who was sitting on the couch and went right into her room closing and locking the door behind her.

She changed out of her dress and boots and got into a pair of red shorts and a sweatshirt that had once belonged to Beau. She climbed into her bed, holding one of her pillows against her chest. Once she was settled she allowed herself to cry. She cried for what seemed like hours, she cried for herself being so stupid to believe that Beau actually liked her. She cried for letting the blond win. She cried for missing her parents. She cried for still being in Tennessee and not making it big yet. Last, she made a vow to herself that she would not cry over Beau ever again. She felt her shift and she opened her eyes to see Ginny lying on the other side of the bed.

"Want to talk about it?" Ginny asked softly handing Chiles a box of tissues.

Chiles just shook her head and closed her eyes. She felt sleep began to overtake her and she slowly drifted off into a restless sleep, her last thoughts being of a certain blue-eyed sandy blond cowboy…

**A/N: I just again want to say thank you all for reviewing, and reading and favoriting this story. I love you all for reading it and actually enjoying it. I know the ending is a little sad for Chiles but it will all be fixed next chapter. Let me know what you think and if there is anything you want to see PM me, I will gladly try to work your ideas into it =) 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I won't make this note as long as I have been but I just want to say thank you again to everyone who reads this story, it really means a whole lot to me. I hope you all like it and I can honestly say I don't think I've ever worked this hard on one of my stories. The first night when I wrote chapter one I worked for a good four-five hours just writing until I was happy with it. Same with when I wrote chapter two yesterday. So I am so glad that you all like my work…and now this note is longer than the others have been . Here's the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Country Strong****, but boy do I wish I owned Beau.**

Chiles woke up the next morning dreading going to work. She opened her eyes and saw Ginny still laying on her bed looking at her. "Think Clint will let us skip out of work?" She asked softly.

Ginny shook her head. "You know Fridays are the busiest days all day round, he would have both our heads if we don't go." She bit her lip. "Want to talk about what happened? You two left so happy yesterday and then you come home crying."

"We left and walked around ended back at the bar. He was going to walk me home and as we walked some blond stopped him and said that she had been waiting for him to call her. She said something about they were together last night and that he had promised to call her. So I left. As I walked away he called after me but I just kept walking and then I came here." She told as she sat up. "I'll go shower first so we aren't late for work."

She watched as Ginny left her room and she sighed. She got out of her bed and grabbed a towel. She went into the bathroom turning on the hot water. She took off her shorts and Beau's sweatshirt and got into the shower. She closed her eyes and just stood under the water faucet not wanting to go to work at all that day. She did not want to face Beau and she did not want to put on a happy face for the customers. She washed her hair using her coconut shampoo, and once it was rinsed out she used her coconut conditioner. Once she was completely finished in the shower, after she washed and shaved her legs. She shut off the warm water and she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her and went back into her room.

She stood in front of her wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear today. As much as she hated to admit it, even though she didn't want to face Beau, she still wanted to look good when she saw him. She finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top. She grabbed her clothes and threw them onto her bed. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pink panties and the matching pink bra. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, all she could think was she didn't look good enough for Beau. _The blond is far better than I am, she would be better to take California._

The brunette shook her head of the thoughts and put on her bra and panties. She grabbed her blow dryer and started to dry her hair. She let out a sigh when she was done. Her brushed her naturally straight hair and then turned on her hot curlers. She hated when her hair was straight, she liked it curly. As her hot curlers heated, she slipped on her skinny jeans and her tank top. Since the tank top was longer than other tank tops, it went to below her butt. When she noticed this, she went back to her wardrobe and grabbed a black belt which she put around her waist. She walked back over to her dresser and saw that her rollers were all heated up so she started to put them into her hair. Once she had them all in she nodded her head as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Chiles walked out of her room and went into the kitchen area that the apartment had. She heard the shower running which meant Ginny was in the shower. Chiles reached into the cabinet and grabbed a Strawberry Pop Tart, turning she started back to her room. She sat on her bed and opened the package to eat while her hair curled. She finished the Pop Tart before the curlers were cool so she stood up and started on her make-up.

She put on her black eye shadow to make it look smoky, and then she applied black eye liner. She opened her eyes wide to apply her mascara and smiled when she was done. She felt her curlers and felt that they were cool now. She started to take them out, starting with the ones at the bottom of her hair working her way up to the top. Once she had all the curlers out of her hair she brushed her hair so the curls would plump up. She put some hairspray into her hair so the curls would stay. She finished off getting ready by putting on her peppermint perfume.

Once she was done in her room she walked out to the living room where her black boots were. She sat on the couch and put on her three inch black boots. The boots went to her knees and she loved wearing them to feel a little taller. She stood up and walked into the bathroom and pinned some of her curls back so her hair wasn't in her face. She grabbed her tooth brush and put her whiting toothpaste onto it. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her teeth. When she finished she picked up her light pink lip gloss and applied it to her top and bottom lip. She called out to Ginny asking if she was ready and once both girls were all set they left the apartment for work.

Normally the two would rush to work but today, both of them didn't feel the need to rush. Even though it didn't take them too long to get there, they walked slowly and just walked in silence. When they finally arrived to the bar Chiles had Ginny walk in before her just in case. The girls took their spots, Ginny at the counter and Chiles sitting at the counter waiting for customers to come in. It was still early so not many people were in yet for breakfast.

Ginny turned her head when the bell rang signaling that someone came into the bar. Her eyes widened and she looked at Chiles. "Go to the bathroom. Now." She said in a hurried tone.

Chiles didn't need to be told twice; she stood up and rushed to the back where the bathrooms were. She walked into the ladies room and put her back against the door and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes when she heard footsteps outside the door. Right when Ginny had spoken she had known it meant Beau was there, but he was earlier then he should have been for work. She listened to the footsteps and they were work boots, Chiles knew them as Beau's footsteps. She sighed and prayed that he would just go away. She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Chiles, come out of there. We need to talk." Beau said in a hush tone, but he was loud which meant he was leaning against the doorframe and was most likely standing right outside the door.

She bit her lip. "Go away Beau. I can't talk to you right now." She sighed. "I'm supposed to be working right now. So please go away." She spoke louder.

He kicked the toe of his shoe against the door. "Damn it Chiles. Get your ass out here." He said in a harsh tone. "If you don't come out here, I'm coming in there and trust me you know I will!"

Chiles turned around and opened the door to be met with Beau's face right in front of her. He was wearing his trademark white hat. She noticed he was also wearing a pair of jeans, and a black button shirt which was currently unbuttoned to reveal a white tank top underneath. "What do you want?" she asked as she went to walk past him.

He grabbed onto her wrist before he could walk past him. "We are talking about yesterday." He said in a rough tone.

She rolled her eyes. "What is there to talk about Beau? You were with some pretty blond girl two nights ago, then last night you ask me to go to California with you for a week but then the blond had to let out your little secret that you were going to call her again yesterday. I'm going to guess for a second round. That about right?" she asked in a harsh tone. She was trying her hardest to not cry. "Well? Say something!"

He growled and pinned her against the wall. He had his arms on both sides of her head and he looked down at her with an intense look in his eyes. "You listen up and you listen up good. That blond, Macy, has no idea what she is talking about. Nothing happened between her and I the other night. She was at the bar wasted off her mind. She was on top of the bar dancing, when Clint saw her he asked me to get her off the bar and take her home. She was off her rocker so when I finally got her home she asked me to stay but I didn't. You know me, I would never do that. So I left her in her living room and left to go home. So I don't know what the hell she was talking about." He said.

Chiles started to look away from him but she grabbed onto her face and turned her back to look at him. "Hey! Don't you look away from me. I'm not finished. When she came up to me last night I had no idea what she meant which is why I was trying to call after you but you just kept walking away. I told her that I didn't know what she meant and she said that after I walked her home she thought that I had stuck around but when I told her I didn't she realized that she had just passed out when she got back and had dreamt that I stayed." He looked into her eyes. "I promise you, there is no one else in my life."

The two just stood there looking at each other. "Okay." Chiles spoke softly. "Wait, what do you mean there is no one else in your life?" She asked as she shifted her eyes down.

Beau let out a chuckle. "I guess I've been more dense than I thought." He smirked when he saw she went to question him on what he meant. "I thought it was obvious that I liked you. For a while now. I mean, I still tease you like I use to when we were children. I personally thought it was obvious." He gave her a small smile. He looked down at her and saw she was about to say something, and again instead of letting her talk, he prevented her from being able to speak.

He slowly leaned down and connected his lips to hers. He felt her try to push him away and he just pushed his lips to hers harder. Beau felt Chiles hitting his chest so he pulled his lips away from her.

"You can't just go around kissing people!" She yelled and ducked out from under his arm to try to go back to work.

Beau thought of what would get her attention. "It is my job when it has to do with you!" He walked after her and again pinned her against the wall. This time he held her wrists against the wall beside her head and he had his waist against hers. He kissed her with everything he had left in him. He relaxed when he felt her hands relax. Beau released her wrists and smiled against her lips when Chiles wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes they finally broke apart. "I got to go." Chiles said as she pushed him away and ran to the main part of the bar. She looked to her right at Ginny with wide eyes and she then went to work. As she worked she felt her mind wander to when she and Beau first kissed.

_The due was laying in the field at the playground down the street from Clint's house. They were just laying there looking at the stars and laughing as they created their own names for the stars. _

_On the ground they were laying extremely close together, their shoulders were touching and Chiles had her head on the ground right above Beau's shoulder. _

"_Beau, can I ask you something?" She asked softly. She had been thinking lately, she was fourteen and he was sixteen but a wide amount of him time was spent with her instead of his male friends. _

_Beau rolled over onto his stomach and looked at her. "You can ask me anything you so wish." He said smirking. _

_Chiles bit her lip. "I wanna know why you hang out with me all the time instead of your guy friends from school. I mean, I know you hang out with your guy friends while at school but why are you always with me after school?" she asked looking into his blue eyes. She always got so jealous during school when she saw the older girls looking at him. She was just a younger girl who wished she could date the cute older boy._

"_I was wondering when you would ask me about that." He gave her a small smile and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I like hanging out with you better. You aren't like the girls in my grade, you don't bring drama around with you and your actually fun to be around. You laugh at my stupid jokes, and you don't care what anyone thinks of you. And I love that you want to be a huge name star and that you have kept that dream since we were little kids." _

_When he was done talking Chiles blushed a deep shade of pink. "Well why don't you hang out with other girls?"_

_He let out a chuckle. "I'm shy around other girls. They always give me so much attention and it's awkward. It doesn't exactly help that I'm sixteen and haven't kissed a girl yet. How am I expected to know how to talk to a girl when I've never kissed one?" _

_The young teen gave her friend a look. "You talk to me all the time." She laughed a little and sat up. "If you don't feel nervous about me, why don't you kiss me?" She laughed at the expression on his face. "Don't look at me like I'm a looney! If you aren't nervous around me then kiss me. Maybe if you get it out of the way it won't make you as nervous when you talk to other girls." She couldn't believe she was trying to convince the boy she had liked since she was in diapers to kiss her so he wouldn't be nervous around other girls. Maybe she was a looney after all._

_Beau's blue eyes widen. "Why, Miss. Stanton, did you just ask me to kiss you?" he said smiling at her as he too sat up. _

_She smirked and moved closer to him. "So what if I am ? What are you going to do about it?" she asked as she sat right in front of him. Her eyes widened when she saw him lean in closer to her and put his lips right onto hers. She had heard that most first kisses are clumsy, but this wasn't. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss not wanting it to end. _

_The innocent kiss quickly ended and the two looked at each other and just smiled. As if they were on the same brain path they just laid back down to how they were laying before they started to talk. _

_Beau pointed up to the brightest star in the sky, "That one right there is the Chiles Stanton star." He said looking down at her head, only seeing her hair._

_The fourteen year old let out a laugh and turned to look at him. "Why is that?" she asked. _

_He gave her a small smile and said, "Because that star outshines all the other stars in the sky." They shared a small and they went back to just enjoying the night sky. _

Chiles snapped herself out of her day dream and looked at the clock. It was already six P.M and she had started at 10 A.M. Where had all that time gone. She looked over to Ginny who was talking to Beau, who was in the kitchen. She walked over to the counter and cleared her throat. "Ginny, it's time to go." She said avoiding eye contact with Beau. She still wasn't sure what the kiss had meant for them and she was too scared to find out.

Ginny nodded her head. "Alright. See ya later Beau." She said as she grabbed her purse from under the counter and linked arms with Chiles. Once they left the bar and were heading home Ginny stopped them from walking and turned Chiles to look at her. "Okay girl, spill."

The two brunettes just stared at each other for a minute before Chiles spoke. "Beau kissed me." She said then paused she gave Ginny a small smile. "Before you freak, I don't know what it means." She finished in a hushed tone.

"Tell me everything, we will crack this code." Ginny said pulling her roommate down the sidewalk and to their apartment.

A/N: **Thank you all for reading. You honestly have no idea how good it made me to be writing this chapter and check my e-mail to see that people commented it and put it in their favorites. It was a rough day today and seeing all of that made me feel so much better. And to Melly and everyone else whose eyes got hurt by the last chapter, I am so sorry it was not underlined when I uploaded it, I have no idea what happened. I will be more careful from now on.**

**You know the deal, review and pass it on please =) 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry for lack of writing in the last like two weeks, my life got crazy busy. I was on winter break from college when I started this and I had more free time but then work started giving me more hours and I lost time to write. And now being back at school I won't be able to write as quickly as I had been doing but I will keep trying to write as quick as I possibly can so please keep being patient with me. **

**On that note I just want to say thank you to everyone who left a review comment on the story for me. You guys are truly amazing and being all the comments you all left always made my day better so thank you all. I love that you guys like this story and it has 40 reviews with only 3 chapters up.**

**This chapter is for everyone who reviewed the chapters I have posted and for everyone who likes this story and favorite it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Country Strong.**

The pair walked in silence until they reached their apartment, either wanted to talk about what had happened between Beau and Chiles quite yet. They walked up the stairs and entered their apartment. The two split to go into their rooms to change into pajamas, something they always did when they were going to try to figure something out. Chiles took her time changing into a pair of plaid sweatpants and an old high school t-shirt she had stolen from Beau when they were younger.

She made her way out to the living room and saw Ginny sitting on the couch with two pints of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Chiles took a seat next to her roommate and grabbed one of the pints and a spoon and started to eat.

"Now that we are comfortable, spill." Ginny said smirking at Chiles.

The two sat on the couch as Chiles told Ginny about what had happened at the bar. When Chiles finished they both just sat there again eating their ice cream as they thought about what it could all mean.

Ginny spoke up after five minutes of silence. "In all honestly Chiles, I've never seen him with any other girl like he is with you. I know he use to be kind of a player and dated a lot of different girls, but the way he looks at you I swear he looks like he wants to go cave man on your butt. There have even been times where I have seen him leave a girl at the bar if you were being hit on by a guy. And must I remind you about his senior prom?" she gave Chiles a pat on the knee. "Hate to break it to you girlie but I think the boy is in love with you." She smirked.

Both their heads snapped up to look at the door when they heard a knock. They looked at each other confused about who would be knocking on their door. Sure it was only 8 P.M but they couldn't think of anyone who would be coming to see them.

Ginny got off the couch and opened the door. "Oh, hi Beau." She said shocked. She looked over to Chiles who quickly jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen to put her ice cream is the freezer so she didn't look like a complete slob in front of Beau. She ran her fingers through her hair and then looked down. Her eyes widened and slapped her forehead.

Chiles sighed and sat back on the couch, she figured Beau had seen her in her worse so it didn't matter if he saw her in her pajamas. The two girls locked eyes and Chiles nodded her head as a signal that it was alright for Beau to come in. She watched as Ginny stepped aside to let Beau in and then she pointed out to the hall and Ginny left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Beau walked into the apartment and stood awkwardly over by the door not knowing if he should sit on the couch with Chiles. "You can sit you know, I won't bite you." Chiles spoke locking eyes with him.

The cowboy laughed and said, "What if I wanted you to?" He gave her a smirk and walked slowly over to the couch and took a seat next to her. He let out an awkward laugh when Chiles just stared at him.

"Why are you here Beau?" she asked softly. The brunette looked down at the couch then back up into the blue eyes that she had been dreaming about.

Beau rubbed the back of his neck before talking. "I wanted to come talk to you, since you didn't want to talk at work. I need to talk to you about this." He turned so he was facing her; he then brought his hand up and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I don't know what there it to talk Beau." She said softly. "You kissed me and admitted you like me, what could you possibly want to say more?"

The pair looked at each other in silence for a short time before Beau spoke. "I don't like you, I love you Chiles. Hell, I've loved you since high school!" He paused and shook his head. "Not high school. Chiles, I've loved you since we were just children. Remember how I punched Josh at senior prom? I did that because that was when I realized that I loved you."

Chiles laughed and felt herself spacing off thinking of Beau's senior prom.

_A young Chiles had been invited to the Junior/Senior Prom by Beau's best friend Josh. Both Beau and Josh were seniors so Chiles was extremely excited to be going to the prom because she had only been a sophomore. The high school girl was also very excited because she had been the talk of the town for going to prom with Josh, since everyone had thought that she would attend the dance with Beau. _

_Chiles and Ginny had spent a lot of time looking for the perfect dress for Chiles to wear to the dance. They shopped from the moment the shops opened until they found a dress, which was many hours later. The two girls could not decide what color or style of dress Chiles should wear and they were soon getting frustrated. They sat down at a small café that was in the shopping plaza that they were currently tackling. _

_The duo was in the middle of eating when Chiles' cell phone begun to ring. She bit her lip when she read the caller I.D._

_Ginny laughed, "Let me guess, Beau?" She said laughing harder when Chiles blushed. "Why aren't you going to the prom with him?"_

"_Because he didn't ask." Chiles replied quickly as she answered her phone. "Hi Beau." She said with a smile on her face._

"_How's dress shopping going little one?" he asked laughing. _

_Chiles smiled even though Beau couldn't see her. "So far no luck. We ain't gonna give up yet though. We decided we aren't leaving until I get a nice dress to wear." _

"_Why you want to look good for Josh?" The boy on the other end of the phone call asked, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. _

"_I never said I wanted to look nice for Josh. Maybe I just want to look nice." She snapped back._

_He sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it how it sounded. Will I get to see the dress you get before prom?" he asked._

_She giggled. "Nope, you'll need to wait until prom to see what I look like. Sorry Beau." She smiled at Ginny and stuck her tongue out when she saw her friends look. _

"_How come you haven't found a dress yet? I figured a girly girl like you would have no problem finding a good dress." He replied._

"_I don't want just a good dress though, I want the perfect dress. I need to live up to all the hype people are putting around me going. If I fail to look perfect people will have talked me up for nothing and I cannot have that." Chiles had always known she wanted to be a star and she planned to start that dream with going to prom._

_Beau chuckled. "Chiles, you would look perfect going in a trash bag. Even if it isn't the perfect dress for you, I'm sure everyone will see you as perfect." He spoke softly._

_Chiles blushed. "Thank you Beau. Look, I need to go. I'll talk to you later okay?" she said as she smiled wide at Ginny._

"_Alright, I'll stop by later with dinner since I know Clint is working late tonight. Let me know when you're hungry and I'll come over." He said. "Bye Chiles." _

_She hung up her phone and put it back in her purse. She looked at and saw Ginny's expression. "Don't look at me like that, we both know that if he had asked me I would have said yes to him but he didn't ask me. Josh asked me so I said yes, Beau is going with some senior slut so it's not like he wants to go with me anyway." She said as she drank some of her soda._

_Ginny just shook her head and laughed. The pair finished up the rest of their food and paid. After they left the small café and went on to the next store._

_Close to three hours and five stores later the girls finally walked into the very last dress shop in plaza. The moment they walked in Chiles looked up and her eyes widened. "Ginny that is! That's the dress I want." She said as the two girls went to the back of the store where Chile's had set her eyes on a dress. After trying it on they found out that it fit Chiles perfectly and there wasn't even a need to get it fitted for her. _

"_Beau is going to regret not asking you after he sees you in this dress." Ginny said smiling at Chiles as they left the store with their purchase. _

_A few weeks later was the day of the prom. Ginny and Chiles had both gotten dismissed from school early that day, even though Ginny wasn't attending the dance. The girls went and got their nails and toes done and spent the afternoon at Chiles house just relaxing. Three hours before the dance Chiles sat down on the closed toilet seat in the bathroom and she let Ginny do her hair in curls so her long hair cascaded down her back. _

_After her hair was done the girls moved into Chiles' room so Ginny could do her best friend's make up. They kept it light, only applying a small amount of eye liner as well as some gold sparkle eye shadow. Finally Chiles took out her prized dress and put it on as the pair made their way down stairs to get Chiles' shoes and wait for people to arrive. The group that Chiles was going with were going to take group pictures at Chiles' house because she had the best back yard out of the others. _

_Chiles gave Clint a smile when he went to get the door to let people in. Her smile widened when she saw Beau walk in with his date, Ashley, and Josh. She blushed when she saw Beau's jaw drop at the sight of her._

_The dress that she had picked made her look like a Greek Goddess. The straps were thin and golden, they were connected to the white dress material. There was also golden ribbon that criss crossed under her bust and connected to the straps in the back. The dress its self went to the floor and her golden shoes were slightly visible when she walked. _

_Chiles walked up to the group to greet everyone who had come in, which was Beau, Ashley, Josh and four of their friends. She gave Josh a small smile when he exclaimed that she looked 'smoking hot'. She turned to Ginny with a look that screamed, 'help!'. Ginny showed the group how to get to the back yard so they could start to set up how they wanted to stand for pictures. Ginny winked at Chiles since she left Beau behind._

_The two turned to each other and Chiles gave him a small smile. "You look beautiful Chiles." Beau said speaking softly. "You will be the talk of the dance and a lot of the girls will be jealous of you." He brushed a small strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead._

_She blushed more and smiled up at him. "Thank you." She said. "You look very dashing. Trying to impress someone?" She asked softly scared that she was going to lose him to Ashley._

_He blushed and looked at the ground, suddenly interested in his shoes. "Something like that." He said as he looked into her eyes. _

_At that moment the two felt very drawn to each other. They slowly moved their bodies closer to each other and were millimeters from kissing when they moved apart quickly hearing a throat being cleared. They turned and saw Ginny smirking._

"_Am I interrupting something?" She asked with a small laugh since the two were blushing from being caught. They both just shook their heads and went outside to take the pictures. _

_A while after that they had gone to the prom, which was being held at a big hotel that was a few towns over. Chiles was enjoying herself, despite the fact that she had to watch Beau dance with Ashley and saw them every one and a while kiss. It was close to half way through the dance and Chiles excused herself from dancing with Josh to go get some water to drink._

_As she was drinking her water she felt hands go around her waist and start to move down her legs and around to her butt. She moved away from whoever it was and turned to see Josh standing there. She moved away from him again when he tried to go closer to her again. "Don't touch me." She said as she went out to the hall out of the ball room._

_She groaned when she saw Josh follow her out and go to reach for her again. "Josh, I said don't touch me." She said as she tried to push him away._

"_No, you came here with me, I will do what I want." He said in an angry tone and went to reach out for her again._

"_I said no!" She said slapping his hands away and walked backwards into the wall. She started to panic and trying to look for someone in the hall but saw no one. She couldn't even scream for help because no one would hear her over the music. _

_She tried to move away from him but Josh grabbed onto her wrist. She started to panic even more and regretted coming to this dance. Her eyes snapped up when she heard someone yell out, 'Hey!'. She started to rejoice when she saw it was Beau. "BEAU!" she yelled out to him and ran as fast as she could in her heels would take her and grabbed onto his arm. She looked up at him and her eyes widened when she saw how angry he looked. "Beau, I'm fine really. Let's go into the dance now." She tried to pull him back into the ballroom only to lose her grip on his arm and she gasped in horror as he pinned Josh against the wall._

"_If I ever, EVER see you near her again I swear to god you will not ever be seen again. Do you understand me?" He yelled as he took Josh away from the wall then slammed him into it. "Do you understand me?"_

_Josh only nodded since he was currently too scared to talk. Beau went to walk away from Josh but then turned around and punched him square in the jaw. He turned back around and walked back over to Chiles taking hold of her hand. "Are you alright?" Beau asked her as he brushed her cheek with his free hand. _

_The frightened sophomore just simply nodded at her crush. "Yeah I'm fine." She said as she looked at his hand. "Your hand okay?" she asked as she brought his hand that he punched Josh with to her lips and kissed each knuckle._

_He smiled at her. "Of course I'm fine." He kissed her forehead. "I strong like bull." He added in a deep voice and smiled more when she giggled. "Let's go dance."_

"_What about Ashley?" she asked rolling her eyes when she said Ashley's name. _

_Beau pulled her behind him and smiled, "You mean more to me." _

_They returned to the ballroom together to see Ashley dancing with some other guy so Chiles and Beau started to dance. After a few fast songs a slow country song came on which caused them to stop dancing. Chiles slowly turned to Beau and went to say she's go get a drink but instead she felt him put his hands on hers to bring them around his neck. _

_She smiled and moved closer to him putting her head against his shoulder, since with heels she could now reach his shoulders, and smiled contently as they swayed back and forth to the beat. Even after the song ended they still held onto each other. They got forced apartment when a man with a microphone went over to them saying that Beau had just been named Prom King while Chiles had won Prom Queen. They looked at each other as they were dragged up on stage and crowns were placed on them. _

_After they were crowned they were lead out to the dance floor and everyone formed a circle around them so they could have the honorary dance. Chiles smiled widely up at Beau and get out a small laugh as the music started to play and they danced._

"_You find this funny Miss. Prom Queen?" he asked smiling at her._

_She laughed more. "Actually I do Mr. Prom King. I find it quite amusing because you said I would look perfect which means that I would live up to the hype of what people were saying. I guess I did." She put her head back on his shoulder and they continued to dance._

Chiles snapped out of her day dream and looked at Beau. "Why didn't you ask me to prom?" she asked biting her lip.

Beau laughed and kissed her forehead. "Silly girl, I wanted to. Believe me, I really wanted to. But I was nervous because why would a girl like you ever want to be with a boy like me?"

She bit her lip. "I guess it wasn't all that obvious our whole life." She said smiling at him. "Why wouldn't I have wanted you to kiss me when we were little."

"Can I kiss you now?" He asked as he leaned towards her.

She bit her lip. "I thought you said that you said when it came to me you could just kiss me whenever." She gave him a small smile as she leaned in to him.

They connected their lips together at the same time. Chiles wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. After they kissed for a while Chiles climbed onto Beau's lap and their innocent kissing soon became much deeper.

Chiles took Beau's hat off of his head and put it next to them on the couch. She brought her hands into his hair, pulling on it as their tongues battled for dominance over each other. She felt something grow below her and she pulled her lips from his. She smiled at him and kissed him again.

She felt him pull his lips from his and moved them to her neck sucking on the skin. She let out a whimper and tightened the grip she had on his hair. She couldn't help herself, she started to move her hips against his and she smiled when she heard him gasp.

He quickly put his hands on her hips. "Chiles, we need to stop." He said panting against her neck. He looked at her.

"Why? Why do we need to stop?" she asked. She suddenly felt rejected so she went to get off his lap only for him to pull her back down.

Beau kissed her softly. "Because it's not right to do this right now. As much as I want to, it isn't right."

Chiles sighed and got off his lap standing up in front of him. "Why though? You clearly want to but why won't you?" she asked. She got pulled back down onto his lap and when she locked eyes with him she saw a look in his eyes. She couldn't determine if it was lust or sadness.

"It wouldn't be right to do it right now. On your couch with Ginny who knows where. She could walk back in at any moment; I don't want that to happen." He pleaded with her as he rubbed her cheek.

The brunette stood up and she grabbed onto his hand pulling him off the couch. She walked to her room and closed the door behind them. "How bout now?" she asked smirking at him.

He just chuckled and kissed her. "Please don't be mad but I don't think right now is the right time." He said. He frowned when he saw she looked like she was going to cry. "Chiles, I'm not turning you down. I'm just saying not today. I don't want your first time to be like this." He kissed her cheeks. "Understand me little girl?"

She rolled her eyes and climbed onto her bed. She laid down and patted the spot next to her. "Don't worry, I won't jump you. I want to snuggle." She said smiling at him as she climbed under the covers.

Beau chuckled and took his plaid shirt off and his jeans leaving him in a white tank top and his black boxers. He climbed into the bed and laid down next to her. He lifted his arm over her head and brought her over to him so she was lying on his chest. He looked over at the clock and saw it was close to eleven at night. "Go to sleep." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him. "Will you stay with me?" She smiled when he nodded in agreement. She laid on his chest and closed her eyes. "Night Beau." She said as she yawned.

He kissed her head again. "Night love." He said as they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Thank you all again for being so patient with me. I will try to keep up writing as often as I can and hopefully it won't take me as long to post a chapter as this one did. If you guys want to know what Chiles prom dress looked like here's a link: http:/ . com/prom-dresses /pleated-gold-bugle-gown-prom-dress-style-156982-7880 ( take out the spaces). **

**I think the next chapter is going to be when they go to California because that will cause some drama and some lovely writing ;). Let me know what you guys want to see.**

**You know the deal. Please review =)**


	5. Authors Note PLEASE READ

Hey guys sorry for making you all believe this was a chapter. But I just wanted to explain why I haven't posted a new chapter yet.

Its been a very rough few weeks. School has been very insane with my course load and my class times I haven't found time to write. Also one of my closest friends, a friend I've known since I could remember, was in the hospital from being in a horrible car crash. She was in the hospital for a few days, but the crash was extremely bad and she passed away. I haven't had the want to write because of the mood I've been in from losing one of my closest friends.

I did have a chapter written but after reading it I completely hated it and deleted it. I am going to re-write the chapter and hopefully have it up for you guys by the end of this long weekend.

Please bare with me, I am truly sorry that I haven't written, I just haven't been in the mood to. And I didn't mean to tell you all my sob story but I wanted you all to know what was going on and why I haven't written.

Thank you all for being so patient and waiting, and once more I am sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter.

And I promise you all that I am not going to stop writing this story, I will continue to write and continue to make you guys happy with the chapters because it does make me feel awesome reading your comments. I don't want to disappoint you by giving you a half hearted chapter.

Please don't lose faith with me. I won't let you all down.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me about posting and not posting. I also would like to thank everyone for their kind words. This chapter is going to have to be shorter than the others because I had mostly the whole chapter written and now there is something wrong with the file and it won't open. A little emo moment: of course everything bad keeps happening to me. End of emo moment. Since the WHOLE file is gone (thankfully I have each chapter saved in their final form in something different then Microsoft Word) all the chapters are saved except chapter 5 because I was still working on it. So I am sorry for a short post, I promise I will try to make chapter 6 longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Country Strong.**

The young duo had been in California for two days and Chiles had already fallen in love with it. She did not enjoy the airplane ride, but now that they were in California she never wanted to leave. She had loved the sun, the warmth, the beaches and the sand.

The hotel that Beau had gotten for them was right on the beach, and their room over looked the water. Every day that they had been there Chiles had sat out on the balcony and just looked at the ocean feeling content. Over the last two days they haven't done too much. Their first day in California was spent just relaxing in the hotel room after the flight. They ordered room service and just watched movies all night until they fell asleep.

Their second day they spent just roaming around L.A. They went to the Hollywood Walk of Fame and Chiles was sure to get numerous pictures of the stars of the people she looked up to. Chiles had nearly had a heart-attack that day because as they walked down the Walk of Fame they saw Kelly Canter and Chiles had gotten a picture with her. It was all she talked about for the rest of the day.

The young brunette began to stir in the bed that she was sharing with her companion. She sat up and looked at the sleeping cowboy next to her. She smiled and slowly made her way off the bed so she wouldn't wake him. She saw the clock on the bed side table read, '9:30 A.M.', so she quietly opened the balcony door and sat on the chair that was out there.

She sighed contently and brought her knees up to her chest as she watched the people play on the beach. Her mind started to wonder off in its own thoughts. There was only two more days until the anniversary of her parent's death and her thoughts started to go haywire thinking about it.

_A fourteen year old Chiles sat against the wall at a school dance as she watched everyone else dance on the dance floor. The dance was just a regular school dance but she didn't have a date. Ginny had forced her to go to the dance but then disappeared with her current boyfriend leaving Chiles alone. _

_School dances were difficult for Chiles because while her friends talked about getting to go dress shopping with their mothers, Chiles had to go dress shopping with Ginny and Ginny's mom. That was one of the reasons that Chiles hated going to the school dances, she was jealous of everyone else getting to do things with both of their parents when Chiles had no parents. _

_She did have Clint, for which she was thankful for. He had taken her in when her parents died because he was her father's best friend and he was practically a second father to her. Chiles had been living with him for a few years now, but she didn't call him dad. She had to go to her neighbor Mrs. Shelly Green when she had questions about growing up, which was far to awkward listening to the seventy year old women tell Chiles what was going to happen to her body as she grew up. _

_Now more than ever Chiles had wished that her parents were still alive. As much as she loved Ginny's mom, she wanted her own mom to tell her she looked beautiful in her dress. Which she did not feel like she did at all at the moment. The young girl hated the dress, it wasn't her. It was a pink frilly, it even came with sparkles all over it. _

_The girls eyes looked around for her best friend so they could leave, but she couldn't locate her in the sea of people. Giving up Chiles just stayed where she was until she noticed someone standing in front of her._

"_What do you want Hutton?" she asked glaring at the sixteen year old boy. It was a couple weeks after the two had kissed and Chiles was hurt because Beau was now dating some girl who was in the grade above him. _

_Beau looked at her. "Why are you alone? Where is Ginny?" he asked concerned about her._

"_She is off with Mark dancing. Where is Hannah? Shouldn't be off with her?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. _

_The boy chuckled. "Are you really going to be this way right now?" he said giving Chiles a small glare._

_Chiles laughed and rolled her eyes. "You came over here acting concerned about me so don't try to act like mister high and mighty. We kissed and not even two days later you have a girlfriend! How is that suppose to make me feel?"_

"_Chiles, we couldn't be an us. You're fourteen and I'm sixteen! You're like my sister." He hissed lying to her. He wasn't sure what hurt more, having to lie to her or seeing the tears start to form in her eyes. He went to reach out to her to give her a hug but his hands were slapped away._

_The young brunette walked away from him. "Screw you Beau Hutton. Screw you." She said as she turned around and left his sight…._

Chiles snapped out of her day dream by the sound of a little kid screaming. She looked down to the beach and saw that a bigger kid was stomping on the little kids sand castle and the younger kids parents ran over to the younger child to comfort them. The Southern Belle sighed and spaced off again thinking more of when she wished her parents were there.

_A freshly eighteen Chiles ran down the hallway at school because she was late for the line-up for graduation. Her alarm hadn't gone off on time so she was a few minutes late. She ran into the gym where her class was to meet. She slid into her spot between "Joe Stana" and "Linda Turvoy". _

_As the class walked out of the gym and outside, where the graduation was being held, Chiles wished more than anything that her parents were there on that day. When she lost her parents she had known that they wouldn't be there for anything major but now as she walked she realized that to be true. She took her seat and waited through the ceremony for her name to be called. She would let out a scream if one of her friend's names were called. Finally, it was her rows turn to be called so she stood up and they made their way up to the stage. When her name was called she heard her friends call out her name and cheer, she looked towards the stands and saw Clint standing up cheering. She accepted her diploma and walked off the stage back to her seat._

_Once the last person was called to walk across stage the entire class let out a loud scream happy to be done with high school. They all threw their caps into the air and went to find their families, who had made their way down to the field._

_Chiles found it easy to find Clint, with his large black cowboy hat that was currently on top of his head. She ran up to him and gave him a large hug. "Thank you so much for everything, I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. You know that right?" she said softly as she hugged the man that had raised her like he was her father._

"_Darling, you did this all yourself, I only supplied the meals and a place for you to live." He said as he hugged her back. Since Clint had never had any children of his own, he was too interested in getting his bar up and running then finding a person to love, he had always treated Chiles like his own. He set rules for her to follow as soon as she started to live with him and he made sure she could get whatever it was she wanted. "Your momma and pops would be real proud of you right now sweetie." He added as he gave her a kiss on the top of the head._

_He smiled when he heard a throat clear behind Chiles. Beau had gone traveling with his pals for Chiles' senior year, Clint had heard Chiles crying every night that Beau was gone because she didn't have her friend nearby. He had also witnessed her excitement whenever Beau sent her a letter or a post-card from where ever the boys were. Beau wasn't supposed to be due back for another three weeks, but Clint and Beau agreed that it would make Chiles' extremely happy to be able to see Beau on her graduation day, so the trusty young cowboy came home early. For his girl._

_Beau was dressed in a white dress shirt with a pair of black jeans along with a black pair of boots and his trademark white hat. "I was gone a year and you think you can just go and graduate on me little one?" He said to get Chiles attention._

_The brunette turned around so quickly Clint was shocked she didn't fall over. The older man's face grew into a huge smile when Chiles yelled out, "Beau!". He walked away to let the two have their moment together._

_Chiles walked over to Beau and jumped to give him a hug. She smiled widely when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground. "I thought you weren't coming back for three more weeks." She said as she got back onto the ground, but she did not let go of the grip she had on Beau. _

"_I wasn't going to come back for another three weeks but did you really think I'd miss your graduation?" he said smiling down at her. He kissed her forehead. "I would never miss something this big. Hell if the guys didn't force me to stay I would have been back a long time ago."_

_The eighteen year old gave her long time crush a confused look. "Why would you have come back a long time ago?" she asked. But before she could get his answer Ginny and a group of their friends dragged Chiles away for pictures._

_Beau sighed and said to himself, "Because Chiles, I love you with my whole heart and I hated being away from you." He then went off in search of Clint…_

Chiles heard a voice clear and she looked to her right to see her cowboy standing in his pajama pants with no shirt on.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked looking over at her. He walked over to where she sat and kissed the top of her head.

She gave him a small smile. "Just thinking. It was nice out so instead of waking you up I came out here." She looked out to the ocean. "Can we hang out at the beach today?"

The blond cowboy let out a chuckle and pulled her off her chair. "We can do whatever you want little girl. We have all day." He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. "Go get ready and we will go get breakfast then hang out at the beach all day."

Chiles smiled widely, "Yes sir." She said as she ran back into the room to change…..

**A/N: Thank you guys again for being so patient with me. I promise I will be back to posting new updates again and hopefully I won't have to stop. If anyone wants to be a beta to the story or pre-read it let me know, I would love early feedback before I show everyone. I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment to everyone.**


End file.
